


Nightmares

by Catsarecutebutaliens



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Pepperony - Freeform, Touch Aversion, Touch-Starved, kind of, tony is, touch starvation, touch starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 11:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsarecutebutaliens/pseuds/Catsarecutebutaliens
Summary: Tony seeks comfort in Peppers embrace after waking up from a nightmare.





	Nightmares

Nightmares never vanish. No matter how much time passes, how much alcohol you drink, how many new memories you make - the nightmares always come back, torturing you when you are supposed to be safe. Some things make it better, make him fall asleep faster and wake him up before the dream gets to the worst part. Pepper is one of these things. 

Whenever he needs her, she is there; he doesn't even have to ask. While Tony definitely approves of her help and loves her for everything she does, he still doesn't want to accept her touch, thinks he isn't allowed to do so. After everything he has been through, gentle touch is a rarity, something precious which will vanish the moment he accepts it and tries to give it back.

So yes, Pepper helps. But most of the time he doesn't let her. This night was one of those times, his mind was full of pain and terror and the dark seemed to suffocate him, even after she had shaken him awake, worry on her still sleepy face, a hand on his shoulder. Tony's heart and mind were racing, his breath growing shallow and fast, too fast. His body wanted to move and Peppers touch seemed to be burning him, burning through his cloth and skin right into his soul, so he got up and started walking, tumbling at first, disoriented as he was, running then, eyes focused on his feet. 

He stopped when his fingers touched the glass, cold and solacing against his hands and forehead. When his eyes finally focused he could see the darkness stretching beyond him, right next to his own face in the reflection. The room was dimly lit, only some emergency lights were on and he didn't feel like seeing much anyway. Before Tony could lose himself in his thoughts again, before he could relive what he ran away from, quiet footsteps came towards him, her naked feet making hesitant thuds on the cold ground. She called out to him, voice low and full off worry, unsure of whether to approach or not. Warmth still seemed to radiate from the place where her touch had been moments ago and he was longing for more, so much more, but he could already feel his barriers go up, ready to shut her out once again.

"I'm alright, go back to sleep." 

His voice sounded tired and even less convincing than he had hoped. The silence stretched between them, both waiting for the other to make the first move. Tony could feel his heartbeat slowing down, his breathing decreasing and now the cold of the floor seemed to invade his bones after the comfortable warmth of the bed. To no surprise, it was Pepper who came closer, arms slung around her lower body. Without looking up, gaze still fixed on the dark abyss beneath, he could see her coming closer in the window, small thuds supporting what his eyes saw. He could also see her reaching out, hand hovering inches above his shoulder, but she pulled back and settled on standing beside him. 

Seeing her next to him, looking much more fragile than usual in just an oversized shirt and underwear made him somehow sad, insecure. Usually, the numbness would settle on him after the anxiety had retreated, either involuntarily or induced by alcohol, but not this time. Time went by, neither could possibly tell how much. They were standing together, a small space between them, so small he could feel the heat radiating from her body, but he couldn't give in, or so he convinced himself while struggling with his own mind. 

Eventually, after what seemed like an eternity, the dark grew grey and finally blue, leaving the first warm colors free to dance on the waves. He was about to excuse himself to his work when he noticed Pepper shivering; arms tight around her chest. How long had she been freezing beside him without him noticing?  
Without even making a conscious effort he reached out, put his arms around her and pulled her into an embrace, head resting on her shoulder. Relieved, she melted underneath his touch, pulling him closer and throwing her arms around him in return. A small sigh escaped her lips as he subconsciously started rubbing circles on her back. Although some of her heat had vanished into literal cold air she still managed to burn him with her touch. It took some strength to resist the sudden urge of running away, of leaving her standing alone in the room, but he managed to fight that part of his brain and stayed with her, enjoying her company even more than before.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into her ear and this time he wasn't lying. A small pause, filled with their breathing, before he continued, "Please forgive me."  
Instead of answering verbally, she pulled him even closer and pressed a soft kiss to his neck. Burning alive wasn't so bad if it was her who was killing him, he thought, mind already wandering.

The shivering stopped after a little while and as much as he wanted to go to work, the lack of sleep was closing in on both of them. Work could wait for once.  
Tony pulled back, still standing close enough to keep his arms around her. Her blue eyes looked at him, questioning, and in the early morning sun, her eyes seemed to be the same abyss he had stared into all night. Now, the silence was comfortable, yes, familiar even. Sometimes words were simply unnecessary. He took her hand and started walking towards their bedroom again, their soft footsteps again being the only sound in the quiet house.

Tony had expected difficulties with falling asleep, but with Pepper snuggled up in his arms, it was easy to just let go and fall back into the dream state.  
This time no nightmares woke him up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave some love if you want to, the second chapter should be coming up soon.


End file.
